


Christmas Would Be Nothing Without You

by literallyyoutube



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, tronnor - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyyoutube/pseuds/literallyyoutube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, I missed that boy so much. Connor. Connor Franta. My boyfriend of almost one year. Just saying that made me giddy inside. We got together last year on Christmas, with of some scheming by our friends, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Would Be Nothing Without You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Flashbacks are in italics. Thanks for reading, and happy holidays cuties! :)

**Troye's POV:**

 

“I know it’s going to be hard babe, but don’t worry, we can skype as much as you want,” Connor reassured me over the phone. I sighed, stopping at the traffic light. Oh, I missed that boy so much. Connor. Connor Franta. My boyfriend of almost one year. Just saying that made me giddy inside. We got together last year on Christmas, with of some scheming by our friends, of course.

 

_I sighed, settling onto the couch at Tyler’s place, who was having a Christmas party with all of our Youtube friends. I flew in from Australia, and only got here yesterday, so you could say I was pretty tired. I looked around the room and noticed how over the top he had gone with decorating his flat. Several christmas decorations were draped from the ceiling, christmas wreaths on the door, and a big christmas tree in the corner. Don’t even get me started on how decked up the tree was._

_“Hey babe, what is_ up _?” Tyler smiled, settling onto the couch next to me. I smiled at him, turning my head to face his._

_“Everything looks really good,” I grinned at him._

_“You know what else looks really good?” He whispered to me, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I immediately knew what he was on about, and groaned, burying my face in my hands, hiding my red face, earning a loud witch cackle from him in response. It was no secret that all my friends shipped me and Connor. To be fair, I did have a big crush on him, but of course, there’s no way he could return my feelings. Connor Franta, the boy with the beautiful eyes and the perfect brown quiffed hair, was straight. Connor Franta, the funny and adorable boy, who I had a massive crush on, would not return my feelings. I hadn’t seen him since I got here, partly because I was too jetlagged to see anyone, but mainly because after not seeing him for a while, I didn’t know how to talk to him and not sound like a complete idiot._

_“Oh come_ on _,” he giggled, shoving me playfully. I shot him daggers with my eyes, but even I couldn’t stay mad at him when he was laughing still so stupidly. I settled on crossing my arms, and bringing my legs up onto the couch, crossing them as well. By now, Tyler’s laugh had turned many heads towards us, including Connor’s. He looked at me and smiled, to which I smiled back and waved. He nodded his head towards me, and turned back to Marcus, who was probably telling him some sort of story by the way he was throwing his arms up in the air with big gestures._

_“You know, I don’t know why you can’t just take a chance, Troye Sivan.”_

_I shrugged. “I just don’t want to risk losing our friendship,” now ashamed of my timidness. We sat in silence for a while, Tyler looking thoughtful, and me bringing my knees up to my chest. I was broken out of my trance by a nudge to the shoulder. I looked over at Tyler in confusion, who nodded his head in a distant direction._

_“What?”_

_“_ Troye _. Connor is all_ alone _over there. Why not keep him some company?” He mentioned, not successful at keeping the mischief out of his voice. I opened my mouth to protest, but before I could, he smirked and got up from the couch, scurrying over to where Zoe, Tanya, and many others were gathered. I sat there gaping at him, before sighing and telling myself to stop overreacting and just go. I got up and slowly walked towards Connor, who was now by himself by the window on his phone._

_“H-hey.” I let out shakily, leaning against the wall across from him. Why was I so nervous? It’s just Connor. Sure I have a massive crush on him, but why can’t I act normal? This isn’t going well and I’ve only spoken one word to him. Connor looked up at me and smiled._

_“Hey Troye! How are you? How was your flight? I haven’t seen you in person for so long!” he asked bringing me into a hug. I sighed contentedly, wrapping my arms around him, resting my chin on his shoulder. God I’ve missed his hugs. I missed how warm they are. I missed how they would engulf you and keep you safe. How he rests his head on yours when you put yours on his chest. I missed him. Sure we had skyped several times and spoken over twitter, but this was different._

_“Oh not that bad, I slept the whole way, and I basically just slept for the whole day as soon as I got here. How about you?” Goddammit, I’m so awkward._

_He chuckled, “Yeah, I’ve just been sitting around too” I nodded in response, offering him a smile. “So,” he continued. “I like your hair today.”_

_I groaned, “Let’s not talk about how I couldn’t get my hair to cooperate today.” No matter how hard I had tried, my hair refused to stay up, so I settled on my flat hair, giving up hope on it looking good._

_“Don’t be silly, it looks cute,” he giggled, ruffling it._

_“Connnn, don’t mess it up even_ moree _,” I whined._

 _“Aww I’m sorry_ Tro _,” he mocked my exaggerated tone. I huffed, crossing my arms, faking offense. “Troyeee, I’m sorryyy, you can’t ignore meee,” he whined cutely, wrapping his arms lightly around me again. I knew he knew I was joking, but I went along with it anyway, not objecting to another hug from him._

 _“Oh alright, I won’t, just for you,” I tapped his nose, giggling. A chorus of “_ awwws _” dragged my gaze away from his to look around and see our friends looking adoringly at us. Oh no. Are they really going to do this every time we interact now?_

_I blushed deeply. “What are you all looking at?” I mumbled, embarrassed that they would do this to me in front of him._

_Tyler cackled, “Sorry boys, but looks like you’ve found yourselves under mistletoe!” My heart dropped at that instant. Both of us looking up, we realised that it was in fact, true. Did they do this on purpose? The fucking dickheads. I looked at Connor, heart racing, unsure of what was about to happen. There’s no way Connor would kiss me. I could feel the eyes of our friends on us, anticipating our next move. I looked at them helplessly. Oh fuck my friends for doing this to me. I hate—before I could finish my thought, I felt him grip my jaw and turn it back towards him. I locked eyes with him in surprise. His expression was unreadable, except for the slight mischievous glint in his eyes, as I stared into his intense eyes, before squeezing my own eyes shut as he began to lean in. Shit, is he going to kiss me? My heart raced faster, anticipating his next move. I stood there, as he closed the gap between us slowly, as if unsure. I felt his lips brush so softly against mine, giving me room to pull away. I stayed still, not sure of how to feel. Connor Franta was kissing me. Quite possibly the biggest crush of mine, is kissing me under the mistletoe, and oh god fuck it. He stayed perfectly still, not pushing the kiss any further. I then realised he was waiting for me, and blocking out the whoops and awwws, I put my hand on the back of his neck and softly pushed my lips against his, heart racing. He grinned into the kiss and pushed against me as well, kissing me harder, weaving our lips together in a sweet and gentle kiss. I tasted the sweet peppermint candy taste in his breath, each second sending a more intense shock through my body. I was aware of the fact everyone by now was watching us, but I didn’t care. I brought my other hand up behind his neck, locking both hands behind it. He moved his hand down from my jaw and brought both of his to rest on my hips. His lips were so soft, and when I pressed against him harder, he dug his nails into my hips, smiling. The kiss was filled with us grinning throughout, but it was over all too soon. He rested his forehead on mine, both of us breathing heavily. He giggled softly, pushing my flopped over hair out of my face. Wait. So what does this mean? He initiated the kiss. So what does that mean?_

_Tyler voiced my exact thoughts, sauntering over to us, “So boys, what does this mean now?”_

_“Hmm, I don’t know. What do you think Troye boy?” Connor teased me in my flustered state. I hate all of my friends. I shrugged, looking down at my feet. I felt a hand grab mine, interlacing our fingers together. I looked up to see Connor grinning stupidly at everyone’s hopeful faces. “Does this clear things up now guys?” He laughed. My eyes widened in shock. Did he just. Are we. Connor looked at me expectantly, to which I grinned at him. Is this a thing now? How did this happen? We were then surrounded by all of our friends, congratulations, whoops, and shouts of “I knew they would end up together,” flying around. Did they ship us that bad?_

_“Merry Christmas Troye.”_

_“Merry Christmas Con.”_

I looked to my left, so glad I finally found the coffee shop I had agreed to meet my friend at. My whole body was shivering, and I could not have been more happy to step into the warm shop. Looking around at the faces in the shop, I failed to find that of my friend’s. Sighing, I slipped into a booth in the back near the fireplace, in an attempt to defrost my fingers and toes, and pulled out my phone. Looking around, I took in the sweet design of the store. The walls were cream coloured and were filled with gorgeous paintings. Something about this place just screamed warmth and comfort. _Con sure would like this place_. I kept looking to the door, in hopes of my friend walking in, but he never came. _Where is he? He called me and set this up, but doesn’t show up himself?_  I tried to scroll through my twitter feed to pass the time, but after 10 minutes of sitting alone, I began to get irritated. _Is he just not going to show up? Should I just leave?_

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed someone make their way over to my table, but I kept my eyes glued to my screen. “Hi, how are you today? Can I take your order?” Wait. I know that voice. I snapped my head up, only to be greeted with the face of the boy with the beautiful eyes and the perfect brown quiffed hair.

“ _Con_ ,” I breathed out in disbelief.

“Merry Christmas Tro,” he smiled down at me. I sat there, not moving, not believing that Connor Franta, my boyfriend, the boy I had fallen in love with, the one who lived across the world from me, was here.

“ _Con_ ,” I jumped up out of my seat and launched myself into his arms. “Oh I missed you so much Con.” I nuzzled my head into his neck as he squeezed me tighter to him.

“I missed you too, so much,” he murmured as he rested his head on mine.

“But what? How?” I asked, still in disbelief.

“I asked one of your friends to get to you to come here so I could surprise you. I’ve been planning this for a while,” he mumbled.

I pulled away from him to take in his features, as if I hadn’t seen him before. His captivating sea-green eyes, his ecstatic smile, his adorable nose. He leaned in, capturing my lips in a sweet kiss. I pressed back against him, pulling on his neck, bringing his face closer to mine. He grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing us closer, if that was possible. His breath tasted like sweet peppermint, just as it had the day of our first kiss. I was buzzing inside, each moment of the kiss sending more intense electric shocks through me. Slowly, I pulled away to rest my forehead on his, grinning as wide as I could.

"But Con-"

“Christmas would be nothing without you,”Connor whispered, grinning back at me.

 


End file.
